Forever Starts Today
by a girl at the cafe
Summary: Olivia Benson thinks she had lost everyone she has loved in her life. But she is soon to find out that there's a boy and a man who want to be part of her life again.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia lost her partner, but at the bend of the road there are two men waiting for her who need her , but will she be willing to open her heart again?

Forever Starts Today

_**Today**_

Captain Donald Cragen took a deep breath. "If anything is ever going to make me stray from sobriety it's going to be this." he muttered under his breath in complete exhaustion and frustration. He did not lose a detective he lost a son they lost a brother. He watched them through the clear window of his office. The loss was devastating the silence was unbearable. His eyes darted to Olivia returning from the bathroom, she had done a poor job of covering up the fact that she had been crying.

It had been only a month. Still it was as fresh as it had been yesterday. They say the adrenaline prevents you from feeling pain. Olivia had seen the blood pooling behind him but she thought it had belong to the victim. No one noticed, not even him. It was not until the Paramedic try to pull him up to work on the girl that he collapsed on him. The shot had been fatal.

A woman entering the precinct, pulled the Captain out of his reverie, she was dressed elegantly in a navy blue suit with a white silk scarf around her neck. He approached her quickly she seemed frail.

"May I help you?"

"Yes please, I am looking for Detective Olivia Benson"

"Right this way please" he escorted her the short way to Olivia's desk.

Olivia looked up from the paperwork she was filing and saw the pair walking in her direction.

"Olivia this lady is asking for you"

She locked eyes with the woman who was studying her carefully there was something familiar about her that she could not pinpoint.

"I am Olivia Benson can I help you?"

"I hope you will, My name is Rosemary Brandt, I am Calvin Arliss Grandmother"

To be continued…

(intended to be updated often, a nice summer reading for all )


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews **** I am taking some liberties with Calvin's story, I researched but I think some things where left unexplained in the episodes. For E/O shippers I am sorry Elliott is gone but I think you will enjoy seen Olivia finding happiness, just be open to the guy I have chosen for her. Happy reading and thanks. Next update will be next week. **** XO**

**A boy named Calvin**

Rosemary Brandt sat quietly in the interrogation room, She had requested privacy. Olivia noticed that she continued to stare at her intensely which was starting to annoy her. "I'm staring, I'm sorry" it made Olivia feel guilty her annoyance must have shown.

"Did something happened to Calvin?" "I knew he was with his grandparents but I thought it was his maternal ones"

"We are his paternal grandparents, well just me, I remarried a few years ago and no he's fine, he doesn't know I'm here though. I … well … I wanted to meet you first"

"First"?

"Calvin said you were like Wonder Woman pretty and brave " she said it with a big smile and it made Olivia laugh , the thought of him warmed her heart for the first time in a long time.

"Sounds live Calvin, he is still into Comic Books?

"Oh yes, I think they are his escape." She turned serious again reminding herself why she was here.

"Calvin is a wonderful boy. Smart and sensitive, obedient and respectful and having him this past year has been the biggest blessing of my life"

Olivia felt uneasy as if guessing what was coming next but she allowed the woman to continued without interruption.

"A few months ago my husband had a stroke. He was hospitalized for a few weeks and he will need special care for the rest of his life. I am the only one taking care of him. Ms Benson , Calvin needs a stable home, a happy home . Ms Benson , I can't give him the attention he needs, the life he deserves . I can't barely take care of myself and my husband and our only son is in jail. It broke my heart when I missed his last soccer game of the year. It was so important to him. My husband has a niece in Buffalo who works at an Assisted Facility for Seniors and wants us to move there. I need your help. His mother and father's parental rights have been terminated and I have his full custody. But I need your help. I need you to adopt Calvin"

"I'm sorry, Ill be right back" she fled but not before she heard the woman whisper softy "Oh God"

She closed the door behind her and breathed fresher air, those interrogations room could be quite suffocating. Where was Huang ? she could use him right now.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Cragen was walking in her direction.

"I can't do this Captain, I'm not a dumpster where people can leave their kids when they don't want them and then pick them up after they changed their mind, I'm not doing this again." Cragen was not surprised to see Olivia explode , she was a ticking bomb, they all where. " Olivia calm down, your right, but let's call Huang ok. "

At that moment Mrs. Brandt came out of the room. "I am sorry Ms. Benson, I think I made a mistake, the way Calvin spoke about the time he spent with you.. I just thought..I am sorry" She started to leave when Olivia blocked her exit.

"Mrs. Brandt I'm sorry . I just lost my partner, and.." she sighed deeply.

"Look , It took me two seconds to love Calvin, but months before I could look at a drawing he made me without bursting into tears. I will be happy to sleep in my couch the rest of my life and ask for a desk job just to give him a happy life, but if I take him and you change your mind someone will have to give me a good reason on why I should not put a gun to my head"

" I understand. I can assure you I have thought about this for weeks, finding you was not easy, Calvin never mention where you worked, just that you where a Detective. My neighbor's grandson works in law enforcement and knew who you where and told me how to find you. I did not want to ask Calvin and get his hopes up. I need it to make sure you will be willing to take him"

Huang was watching the exchange interested .

"When do you leave for Buffalo?" Olivia asked a little more calm.

"Next week if you take him, his school counselor said the process should be quick as I am transferring my rights to you. That is if you will take him"

Cragen had quickly told Huang a few facts and he intervened with Olivia's blessing.

"I do not think is fair to ask Olivia can make a decision today . If you would permit me I will like to meet with Calvin and talk to him"

"This is Dr Huang he is a Psychiatrist" Cragen took care of the introductions.

"A Psychiatrist? Why would Calvin need one?"

"To deal with abandonment issues "

"I am not abandoning my grandson! How dare you!"

"You are giving him the best option, but to him is another abandonment, he was surrendered by his Mother to Olivia who had to forcibly give him up then he went to you and today you are asking Olivia to take him back . In his mind this is exactly how this is playing. He is a bright child, they suffer the most."

The thought sobered the women there was a moment of silent.

"Ok , I will bring back Calvin tomorrow, but if you say no to him, Ms Benson, what will I do?

"Olivia has not say no Ms Brandt" Huang reminded her

"She has not said yes" the desperation was clear in her voice.

"I changed my mind " Huang decided. "Olivia and I will talk tomorrow, and based on her decision we will call you and visit you at home, I want to be there when Calvin is told about this situation."

"Ok" Mrs. Brandt looked defeated and allowed Olivia to escort her outside the precint while Cragen and Huang looked on.

"Olivia will take him" Cragen said .

"Been a caretaker can be very overwhelming . Mrs . Brandt is overwhelmed and desperate but also full of guilt " "She's making decisions under emotions and that can be dangerous"

"What are you saying?" Cragen sensed Huang's hesitation about the situation.

"I am saying you should pull every single string you have in court and family services and any agency that might be involved and have those papers ready before the end of the week or before she changes her mind which ever comes first"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The missing

It was three in the morning when the telephone rang. She had only been asleep a few hours. With her eyes still closed she reached for the phone in her nightstand. "Hello" her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Olivia is me"

"What's wrong Captain?"

Mrs. Brant called. Calvin is missing. "What?" Olivia jumped, her legs flying sideways and standing up now completely awake. "I'm on my way"

"No Olivia, we think he might be going your way, stay home and be on the lookout for him . The FBI will be there soon."

"Why FBI?"

"Mrs. Brandt's neighbor's grandson . We are sending a crew to her house in case we get a ransom call. "

The though made Olivia shiver in fear and she had to sit back on her bed. She also remember the woman said someone that worked in law enforcement told her where to find her.

"Any sign of foul play?" Olivia said as she put a hand on her heart as if to slow it down.

We are not sure Liv. I called Huang and we are all working together on this. We do have reason to think he just ran away. Someone is on his way to your apt, he will fill you in, this is our case he's just offering whatever help we need as he also knows Calvin.

"That's fine"

"Well you may not be entirely fine with it"

"Why is that?" At that moment, Olivia heard a knocking on her door.

"Captain hold on, there is someone at the door"

"He is the new Deputy Director of the FBI New York City Branch. Olivia I had no idea it . Be open to work with him, he's on our side"

Olivia was no longer listening but she knew there was no FBI Director at her door, the only person standing there was FBI Special Agent Dean Porter.

To be continued…

_Hi thank you again for following the story. I will update more than once this week but I beg your patience as I try to do several drafts of each chapter to make sure is clear and correct in terms of plot and grammar. THANK YOU again for following me . I know Dean Porter was not very nice in Spooked but I chose him based on the overall history he has with Olivia. Let's see how it goes __ happy reading__._


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting**

Dean Porter and Olivia Benson stared at each other with unreadable expressions, a skill required in their line of work. Their outsides however betrayed their interior. The turmoil of emotions where overwhelming for both. He was afraid of her reaction. She wanted to slap him, among other things she was trying to push out of her mind.

"Cragen said he will tell you I was coming".

"He said the Deputy Director of the FBI was coming".

"Yeah… that would be me".

Olivia let go of the door and walked back inside hoping it would slam him, he caught it on time and locked it behind him.

"Wow you cover a murder and they promote you? I am in the wrong agency. Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here. Calvin is my grandmother's neighbor, I watch him sometimes."

The mention of Calvin brought her back to reality.

"Are you sure he ran away?" she asked obviously concerned

"Yes" he said it in a way that did not convinced Olivia

"But?" Cragen had given her a glimmer of hope that Calvin was on his way to her.

"Sit down Olivia". Olivia sat on her couch and he took the oversized chair beside her.

"Calvin's birthday was last week. He got a new wallet and a new cell phone. I bought him the cell phone. I put my business card on his wallet he had your card on it as well. I programmed the cell phone myself with my number, your number and several others. It also had a GPS tracking device. We traced the phone to the Reservoir in Central Park" he broke the news slowly. Olivia went pale, and looked as if she could not breathe. He jumped to her side and he made her face him keeping his hands lightly on her arms. "We will find him. I think he ran away but I have a few theories as to how he lost his phone. None of which I like".

"You think he was jumped"

"Maybe , he had a brand new phone. I taught him how to cross Central Park safely during the day but…"

"What?" she asked in disbelief and outrage.

"Olivia he spends too much time alone, I taught him to navigate the city safely. You would have done the same"

"NO! I never let him wander the city alone, he was only allowed to go to school on the school bus _AND _ when he was let out he had to come straight to the precinct or go to the after school program. You had no business making him feel he can go out and about alone in New York. CENTRAL PARK ? ARE YOU MAD?" Olivia was screaming not caring it was almost four in the morning. She paced the floor, the worst case scenarios running through her mind.

"Olivia he lived with you , it was different. I noticed his grandmother's growing neglect and I reported her to social services, but they did not felt he was in danger. I spend as much times in the weekends with him as I could and some weeknights too. I help him with homework took him out to the movies, practiced soccer in the park . He said he went to park alone often so I did what little I could so he had some street smart on him."

Olivia was surprised by all of this. She remembered the Sunday she had spent on Central Park with him. They had gone to the Zoo, eaten hot dogs and then crossed to the Natural Museum of History and spend the rest of the day there exploring the Museum. It had been a good day, a great weekend in fact. It was a long weekend and she had requested all 3 days off. They had been all over the city having fun. She remembered how Calvin found enjoyment in the simplest things. Even chatting up an NYU student for a whole half hour who was painting a Madonna and Child in the sidewalk with chalk. The young man took great pleasure showing his portfolio and answering all of Calvin's his questions.

"How long before you knew I had been his guardian?"

"He mentioned you the first day we met, about a month ago. I told his grandmother I would be happy to take him to visit you, but she refused. She was a bit threaten by his love for you"

"You could have called me, tell me he was ok"

"I did call you. You never answered and I did not think it was wise to against his grandmother, she may have forbid me any more contact with him" Olivia could see the wisdom in his decision. She knew he had called. She ignored him every time.

"How long do you think he's been missing?"

"I don't know. His grandmother told him about moving to Buffalo and he went to bed upset. When she woke up at midnight to use the bathroom she checked on him . The fire escape window was open.

"If I had said yes he would be here safe with me"

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Brandt came this afternoon to see me. She asked me if I would adopt Calvin." Olivia explained much calmer now. "Hmm ,I thought something was up when she asked me to help locate you, but I though she probably will ask you to watch Calvin a few days. And before you say something, she asked me not to tell you, she did not looked convinced that she wanted to do this" Olivia wanted to argue but decided against it.

It was close to 4.30 am now and fatigue and drowsiness was settling over them.

"I wish Cragen will call"

"I'll check on my guys"

"If you need to go to them"

"I don't want you to be alone"

Olivia surprised herself at how good it felt to hear that.

She watch him as he dialed. He had on a white crumpled dress shirt, no tie and gray pants. He looked tired and worried. When the agent he called answered, he activated the speakerphone.

"What's going on guys you are supposed to call every hour"

"I apologize boss we just got a lead that a young blond boy with a backpack was part of a crowd watching a guitar player by Strawberry Fields. He seemed to be alone. It fits his description"

"What time?"

" Around midnight. We are still looking for his cell phone . A film crew was near the Reservoir ,they do not remember seeing him but they have been there most of the night and are helping us with their lighting equipment. Amber alert is in full force."

He saw Olivia go pale at the Amber Alert mention.

"Ok,_ keep me posted" _He stressed "Every hour even if you don't have news"

"Copy" the agent said before hanging up.

"We need to eat something, you want coffee" Olivia was already at her kitchen changing the filter in her coffee machine". He saw her wipe her eyes quickly.

"That would be great thanks"

He was watching her now. She was wearing black sweatpants and a NYPD navy blue oversized shirt, her hair was longer and blonder than the last time he had seen her, her bangs where a bit shorter than last time but long enough that they swept to the side. She was not wearing a stitch of makeup and he noticed how freckled she really was. She looked tired, fatigued and beautiful.

"You like pancakes?" she looked up to ask him.

"I do." He said noticing her red eyes, she had been fighting tears.

"Good that's what I'll make then."

"Actually, let me make them , you should shower and change. If he got lost in the park he will try to contact us once there's daylight, he'll know to go to a cop and say he's lost and if he gets here we should take him to a hospital and make sure he's ok. "

Olivia could not agree more.

"I'll be right back "

By the time she was back he had a stack of pancakes waiting for her and he was looking for coffee mugs in her cupboard.

"Top right shelf"

"Got it"

He put them on the counter and looked up as he smelled her scent . He knew it was body lotion, he had seen it in her bathroom. _Warm Vanilla Sugar_.

"You smell nice"

"Thanks" she was too tired and too hungry to feel self-conscious. The ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. They had both skipped dinner for different reasons, she hadn't been hungry last night and he had dranked too much coffee in a meeting that had ran late.

Pancakes and eggs was the only two things he could make, barely. If they weren't edible she did not seem to care.

She was wearing the dark, stretchy, but fitted pants she favored for work, they looked dressy but where comfortable for all the running she did. A blue sleeveless shirt and her NYPD badge clip to her belt . Her gun rested on a holster at her waist.

She had applied makeup but still looked natural and fresh. Dean was staring. She noticed.

"What ?"

"Nothing"

"Dean what is it"? Now she was feeling self -concious and ran a hand trough her hair.

"Nothing eat your breakfast"

Before she could ask again her phone rang. The caller id said Fin.

"Benson"

"Liv, its Fin. We found him"

_To be continued…._

_HI everyone! Thank you again for reading and for your reviews. I am thrilled that some of you like Dean. For those who are still in the fence, just keep reading! Ill try to make him worth it of Olivia's heart._

_Happy reading. _


	5. Chapter 5

ER

_**Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold. **_

_**Andre Maurois **_

By the time Olivia and Dean were both done talking on the phone they were already out of her building and getting into his car. He fixed the siren atop of the unmarked car and slid through the streets of Downtown Manhattan. When they arrived at Mercy Hospital he slammed the break jerking the car forward as she jumped out of the car and ran inside. When Cragen saw her, he put his arms forward to slow her down.

"He's ok, slow down, they moved him to a small room right here in the ER, I'll take you"

"Is he hurt?"

"No, he is sleeping"

"Is he ok?" Dean catch up with them out of breath but before anyone could answer him a woman came out of the room. Plump and shorter than Mrs. Brandt ,with short black curly hair. She had a short sleeve white button down shirt, black dress pants and black ballerina type flats shoes. Her face was childlike with rosy cheeks, kind smile and shiny big black eyes .

"Grammy" Olivia saw Dean walk towards the woman and kiss her cheek softly.

"Sweetheart you look terrible "

"Thank you. Grammy this is Detective Olivia Benson and Captain Donald Cragen. This is Esther Porter, my grandmother"

"I already met the Captain, hello again" Esther said smiling. "Hi Olivia he's OK, he is sleeping now but he will be so happy to see you when he wakes up" She took Olivia by the hand as if she had known her all her life. "You also looked terribly tired my dear but I see you are as beautiful as the boys said you were". Olivia could not help liking the woman immediately.

Cragen interrupted as he went to shake Porter's hand.

"Great job Porter, your people and mine worked like a team, it was about time"

"I am glad to hear it sir"

"Olivia, the doctor says Calvin is dehydrated. They have him on IV fluids. His blood pressure was low and so was his sugar. Looks like he might have skipped dinner"

Olivia felt relieved, at least he wasn't hurt

"Do you know what happened?" Olivia asked

"He spoke to us briefly on the way here his grandmother told him they were moving to Buffalo . He doesn't want to go. He ran out of the apartment through the fire escape. They live on the East Side so he tried to cross Central Park to get to the subway on 79th and go to your building but he got lost. When he looked for his phone he saw his backpack was half opened. Seems he lost his phone on the way. He was with a group of students who where playing guitar and reading poetry at Straeberry Fields. He did not wanted to tell them he was lost , he kept walking looking for a pay phone and walked right into Fin. He had a guardian Angel watching over him.

Olivia was worried.

"She's already having doubts" Olivia said to no one in particular.

"Huang suspected as much" Cragen confirmed. "he was afraid if she felt less overwhelmed later that she would change her mind, no worries though. The hospital is refusing to release Calvin to her custody, they found signs of neglect. She's distraught, and feels guilty but she has agreed to sign the papers to you Olivia" If you take him you will have temporary guardianship.

"Why temporary" Dean asked

"Just the fastest step we could take today. I have made all the necessary calls and with luck Olivia will be signing adoption papers by the end of the month"

"Are you ok with this" Dean asked a very silent Olivia

" I want Calvin but I am afraid. I live in a one bedroom apartment. I work long hours . Will they let me adopt him permanently?" her voice was shaky.

"Yes. They don't care if you sleep on the couch as long as he has a bed. His guardian is specifically requesting you. You already had custody once. I already looked at that paperwork and it only says the mother felt he should be with family nothing negative was stated regarding you. It won't be a problem. We do have to talk about your schedule, we can work it out."

"Mrs. Brandt's apartment is a 2 bedroom. I know the landlord. I can talk to him. I'll see if he would change the lease to your name " Dean told her anxious to help. She knew he did not have to be there, but he and his grandmother seemed as concerned for Calvin as she was. She was grateful for the help.

"Oh that would be great, I live next door" I can help when you work late. Esther chimed in, making Olivia smile.

"Are you sure you are related to Dean? You are too sweet."

"Ha, ha funny" Dean could not help grinning a Olivia even though he knew part of her was still mad at him and he had much explaining to do.

"I raised him since he was 12" She said proudly.

Olivia looked at Dean. She knew nothing about his past but was suddenly very curious to learn, only it had to wait for now. Mrs. Brandt was walking towards her crying.

"Did you heard? They said I neglected him!"

"You did the best you could, you have been under a lot of stress lately they just don't know" Olivia was angry at the woman for neglecting Calvin but the last thing she wanted was to antagonize her.

Cragen got a call on his phone and he excused himself. "That's the court clerk, I'll see if he is on his way"

Esther took Rosemary to the rest room to wash up. Her face was red and swollen from all the crying.

"You should go see Calvin before the judge gets here" Cragen said returning from answering his call"

"They are coming here?"

"Yes, Dean got a Federal Judge just in time before he set out on a road trip to visit his wife's parents. He is thrilled to have an excuse that will delay him. I'll go outside and wait for him I have to make another call" he left them alone.

"Thank you" She said sincerely to Dean "Calvin is lucky to have you in his life"

"Does that mean you will let me visit?"

"I think Calvin would like that" Olivia said cautiously.

"Thank you" They were silent for a few seconds looking at each other.

When all of this is over I want to explain about the Cartel case.

"Do I want to hear it?

"Yes"

"Good"

_To be continued_

Hello! Already working on the next chapter but it won't be up until Tuesday though

Happy Reading and thank you! For the reviews! It lets me know that you are still interested

Next chapter we finally see Calvin!


	6. Chapter 6

**A clean slate**

It was early evening when he came into the room. A shower and clean clothes made him feel energized, not to mention the hot meal his grandmother made him eat. He opened the door slowly and saw her. She had refused to leave his side. She was now Olivia Benson temporary guardian of Calvin Arliss. As soon as the papers had been signed the clerk went on to draft new paperwork that will follow the temporary order. A court order name change and adoption papers. By the end of the week he will be known as Calvin Benson son of Olivia Benson Senior Supervisor of Special Victim Units. It was a new position, sort of a Technical Expert . There had been enough budget to open a few in the busiest districts. It was a necessary one, she will be in charge of quality control of the investigations 9 to 5 Monday To Friday no travel required. Cragen offered her the position in the spot. It was a seniority based position. She and Munch had been the lucky recipients.

He stood there at the door watching them, they where both asleep. Calvin in his bed, and she in a sofa bed next to him. Their reunion had been emotional, Calvin had woken up as they had entered the room. He was so happy to see her he screamed her name, she embraced his langly body tighly and held the long embrace until he squaled happily "Your squeching me" She gave him a dozen kisses in his forehead and cheeks to his delight. When they both finally acknowledege his presecence Calvin had been just as happy to see him.

"Dean!"

"You gave us quite a scared buddy"

"I'm sorry Dean, I know you said never go to the park at night I'm sorry"

"Hmmm" Dean could not keep his angry bluff and grabbed his face and kissed the top of his head loudly.

Olivia stirred in the couched retrieving him from his reverie.

"Hey"

"Hey, sorry to wake you" he wispered.

"Don't worry what time is it ? she said stretching

"Seven, did you get some sleep?"

"Yes couple of hours"

The delicious smell coming from the plastic bag he was holding caught her attention

"That better be for me, I'm starving"

He smiled and retrieve a large brown bag from inside the plastic one.

"Courtesy of my Grammy." Dean gave her a long cloth napkin that she put on her lap, he pulled close the only chair available in the room and place a few containers there. Olivia's stomach was growling in anticipation. First container she opened was baked ziti, the second had meatballs and extra sauce, she took a bite and the explosion of flavors was bliss. The smell of tomatoes and garlic and spices was making Dean hungry again. He opened up a foil that revealed a loaf of bread with garlic butter, he took a slice and she slaped his hand ,her mouth full she could only moan a protest.

"Hey! There's a whole freaking loaf here, share with the class"

"Freaking? You do spend a lot of time with Calvin"

"Yes I do" he said proudly "Why are they keeping him overnight?"

"His blood sugar was so low that based on his family Diabetes history they want to run a glucose tolerance test in the morning. The doctor is not worried though, seems when he eats at home is his grandmtother's diabetic diet " she said that with disgust

"Mrs Brandt tends to cook on the bland side" Dean made a face like he knew first hand how bad it was"

"Thank God for your grandmother and you" she said appreciatevely. He seemed embarrassed and waived off the complement.

"Nah my Grammy is great but I came late to the picture, I never had time for anything but work before, now things are more stable, I enjoy spending time with my Grammy and Calvin. Should have done it earlier"

Dean lean backed on the couch making himself comfortable in deep thought, he took another slice of bread without protest from her. Olivia kept eating her food. Comfortable silence with him was a good feeling. Dean watch Calvin sleep while Olivia finished eating.

"That was amazing, I love your Grammy"

"Saved the best for last" Dean opened the last container revealing a slice of Chocolate Cake

"Wow"

"Enjoy"

"Your not having any sorry"

"I already had my dessert, relax, plus I don't like chocolate"

" Seriously?"

"Yep"

"There is something seriously wrong with you"

He chuckled and suddenly became reflective.

"Long day" he said softly

"Yes, life changing"

"Good change"

"Yes, I hope"

"It will be, you'll see"

They fell into silence again.

"I did not covered the murders" She wasn't expecting him to explain today.

"You don't have to to this today"

"I do, is a new life for you today. I want to start clean slate too. For both of us."

She stayed silent allowing him to continue.

"That was a horrible case, the messiest I have ever been involve with. I wasn't part of the original team, but Teri involved a civilian, her cousin, without running it buy her handler. He was removed for not keeping better taps on her. I came in to handle her and she went on my second day and killed her cousin and the boy. I reported it to my superior after I told her to stage it. We wanted the Cartel to think it was one of them. The Cartel was not part of my operation, when Teri asked her cousin to help she had no idea she had ties to the Cartel. So another team came into the picture to deal with that while I was trying to bring back home safely agents from Cuba. We thought if the Cartel thought someone had betrayed them people will get riled up and start talking. We figured if we told you we will take care of it, you backed up and let us deal with the mess we started ourselves, but you where too good and your partner too stuborn, he would not let go."

The Mention of Elliot made her look down and he immediately regreted his comment

"Im sorry Olivia, I forgot. I am sorry about your loss, he was a good agent, territorial as hell but good"

This made Olivia laugh

"He was territorial of his cases that's true"

"That's not the only thing he was territorial about"

"You mean me"

"Yes"

"Dean.."

"It' ok, hey I get it, 12 years is a long time, you where more like a married couple than partners, but that is why I could not tell you the truth. You loyalty lied with each to other, I knew that the day I could not even give you a ride home without his consent".

Olivia remembered that day

"I regretted that later. I was excited to see you again. After I got suspended for helping my brother you went undercover and we lost touch"

"I was in Virgina for a year, I came to New York to visit Grammy when I was done and I wanted to see you but I knew I had to go back for another assigment and I was not in a place where I could offer you a relationship. I was married to the job"

"I understand. We weren't a couple anyway, we were barely starting a friendship"

"I was excited to see you again though, too excited" he smiled. "It really hurt when you set me up though. The fake dinner date… "

"I'm sorry I was really angry at you for betraying me I wanted to hurt you , but you hurt me back too saying my feelings did not matter"

"I said OUR feelings and they could not matter if I wanted to keep everyone alive back in Cuba . But you had to know YOU matter to me".

"The kiss was good" she remembered

"Very good" he agreed

"It wasn't fake"

"I know"-he smiled

_To be continued._


End file.
